The Future Ahead
by yukichicken
Summary: The GOM and their future
1. Chapter 1

"Hahahaha I just really can't describe how much I love satisfying my needs.  
The world needs more of this pairing and I'm gracing the world with it.  
Well anyway, here is the first chapter(for the sake of me im just using their surnames...yes, they are married but it would save the time)  
(be warned of a very OOC Midorima + he's pregnant)  
(p.s- he's 8 months)

* * *

"Your wife and child seem to be in a more stable condition, but we must keep them overnight to make sure that nothing happens"

Takao looked up at the doctor and sighed in relief turning to look at his wife. Midorima smiled weakly and held Takao's hand in his own

"I'm alright"

Takao smiled sweetly and scooted more closer to the bed. "How do you feel Shin-chan?"

"I felt a lot more better yesterday and besides don't you still have to finish your shift?"

Takao chuckled and looked at his beloved wife with a feigned hurt expression. "Why? Do you not want me to be here?"

Midorima giggled softly "Why, dear husband, I am only concerned of the fact that you are still on the clock AND I doubt that father would be happy to know that you're skipping out just to be here"

Takao tsked and flicked Midorima's forehead "FYI Dad would be very pleased to know that I'm here by your side. If I wasn't, then he would kick my ass. Besides he wants me to protect his ONLY son, who is my wife, no matter what"

Midorima laughed lightly and nodded his head. "That's true"

After graduating from high school, the two boys had decided to marry right away before college. It was then decided that if Midorima took Takao's last name when married, then Takao would take over the Midorima family hospital. The same thing coincidentally happened to Akashi when he married Nijimura in his senior year of high school. Both boys went to college and studied medicine. Takao and Midorima got their PhD in Medicine. Surprisingly, they both accomplished their degrees in 2 years. Takao worked to one day take over the hospital. Midorima decided to work in all sections and then later decide where he wanted to stay at. A year after graduating from college, they found out that, through some miracle, Midorima was pregnant.

Everyone laughed and pointed out that they weren't the Generation of Miracles for nothing. When told the news, Midorima's dad decided that he would step down from the position when the baby was 2-years-old. He told them that he had inherited the hospital from his dad when Midorima was that age. Everyone recieved shocker #2 the same day when Midorima jumped into his father's arms and cried (a/n: moody much?) blubbering about how much he loved his dad.

Which has brought us to our current situation. Takao was in-training to become the next Director of the hospital. While Midorima stayed home to care for the soon-to-be little one (with the help of the rainbow haired weirdos of course). It was originally planned that Midorima was to work for as long as he could and then leave to take care of the little one and came back when he was ready. Though, things don't always go the way that you want it to. In his 5th month, however, he was placed on a strict bed rest because his body couldn't handle the stress and it was still coping with having to carry a life in it.

Takao thought that he had seen EVERYTHING about the MiraGen, but he was SO wrong. When the MiraGen found out that Midorima was placed on a strict bed rest, the MiraGen dropped what they were doing and made their way to the couples house. They all gathered in the master bedroom and stayed with the green-haired man. Takao sweat-dropped and left them all to come back a couple of hours later with them all attached to each other in a very adorable way (Takao secretly took a picture of the scene and keeps it in a family album). However, he was taken off the bed rest 3 months later, when the doctor made him promise that he would not do anything to stressful or physical. Midorima hesitated but reluctantly agreed. So, the past 3 months were spent eating, sleeping, and the occasional walk in the backyard.

The green-haired mother-to-be chuckled at the memory and looked as Takao eyed him. He shook his head and brought his hand to his abdomen and winced lightly. Takao placed his hand on top of his and smiled at feeling the child kick. Takao frowned as he felt his phone vibrate and reached into his pocket to check it. The frown on his face deepening. He looked at his beloved wife with a kicked puppy look and Midorima all but laughed at him.

"Go on, they need you more than I do"

Takao had crocodile tears streaming down his face as he hugged his wife. "SHIN-CHAN YOU'RE SUCH AN ANGEL! I PROMISE TO COME BACK WHEN I FINISH!"

They both felt the baby kick, but harder this time, and it made Takao wince when he saw the pained look on Midorima's face.

Cue the crocodile tears...

"SHIN-CHAN! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU HERE BY YOURSELF!"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ALREADY!"/p

Midorima got annoyed when Takao, literally, screamed in his face and pushed him away. Takao clung on to him some more and was even more reluctant to let him go.

Takao was about to say something when the door suddenly slammed open and was suddenly pushed away from his beloved tsundere and was now on the cold floor.

"Midorima-kun, are you alright?"

Takao looked up and saw the blue-haired phantom and huffed. "KUROKO! Why did you do that?"

Kuroko looked at Takao, who was still on the floor, and blinked. "I didn't see you there Takao-kun"

"KUROKO!"

The 3 occupants in the room turned to the door and saw 6 other people. They saw the pale green-haired male on the bed and crossed the room faster than in a basketball match.

"I'm fine everyone. I just have to be kept here overnight for some observation"

The MiraGen, in all of their rainbow glory, gasped in the most dramatic way that Takao felt like he was gonna barf from the dramatics. They all started fussing over the male on the bed and the couple could do nothing but let them. Takao checked his phone again and realized that he REALLY needed to go.

"Shin-chan, I have to go now. I'll let the nurse and doctor know that they're gonna stay with you until I get back"

The MiraGen stared at him.

Takao sweat dropped. "I was called in to take care of an emergency"

The MiraGen stared for a while longer then turned their full, undivided attention to the green-haired male. Takao quickly strode to the bed and kissed Midorima on the lips before leaving him to the care of the rainbow people (and not questioning if it was the right choice).

When Takao left the room, Kuroko turned to the green-haired male and looked at him hesitantly.

"Uhh...that's actually a funny story"

* * *

OMG! I FINALLY FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER!  
PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT OR NOT?


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Chapter:_

 _When Takao left the room, Kuroko turned to the green-haired male and looked at him hesitantly._

 _"Uhh...that's actually a funny story"_

Kuroko narrowed his eyes as he looked at Midorima, who had gone a lot paler. Midorima felt the gaze from the blue-haired boy but didn't want to look at him.

"I'm waiting for Midorima-kun. Tell me, why is it a funny story?"

Midorima cleared his throat and shifted in the bed uncomfortably. The other skittles looked between the two, obviously confused as hell. Why? Cause they don't know what the 2 miracles were talking about. Kuroko noticed their confusion and sighed.

"I'm asking Midorima-kun about the real reason for why he's in the hospital. There is a reason behind it and I want to know what it is...NOW"

The MiraGen scooted far away from the phantom and hid behind Midorima since he was the target (poor pregnant Midorima...). They looked at the male and saw that he was too hesitant to say anything. Kagami was about to tell Kuroko to chill cause he was stressing the poor guy out until he heard the male sigh in resignation.

"Alright, I'll tell you. It all started a two days ago..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there everyone so...first off

｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡

I was going to update chapter 3 today, but then when i put in the Kaomoji from a site...it deleted the entire chapter but the one kaomoji...so I'm seriously upset right now and the kaomoji above is how I'm feeling right now

Please understand minna and gomen

.·´¯`(▂)´¯`·.


	4. Chapter 4

For real this time...

(chapter 2 and 3 before this)

* * *

 _Last Chapter:_

 _The MiraGen scooted far away from the phantom and hid behind Midorima since he was the target (poor pregnant Midorima...). They looked at the male and saw that he was too hesitant to say anything. Kagami was about to tell Kuroko to chill because he was stressing the poor guy out until he heard the male sigh in resignation._

 _"Alright, it started two days ago..."_

 ***2 days ago***

Midorima looked at his husband with rage in his emerald eyes. Of all things he expected his husband to do, this was not one of them. He couldn't believe that his husband didn't trust him to stay at home by himself. He perfectly knew what to do if he went into labor, while the raven wasn't at home. He ESPECIALLY couldn't believe that his husband had asked their senpai to watch him.

Their _senpai_

The very people who were their seniors in the basketball club. He knew that this was the most embarrasing thing to happen to him.

 **EVER**

Midorima frowned and understood why Kazunari was nervous about him being alone at home, considering that he was due at any day now. There were some boundaries that he was not allowed to cross. Kazunari had crossed every single one of them. Midorima could have gone to stay with his mother and sister in the day, but he couldn't or wouldn't want to be watched over by his senpai.

However, there was no way of him to say anything. Takao kissed him on the lips and whisked out the door immediately after their high school senpai showed up. Midorima huffed at the door before plopping himself on the couch with a book to occupy himself with.

Meanwhile, the senpai sweat-dropped at their troublesome kouhai of theirs...

 _Kami, please let us live..._

When Takao came home from work, Midorima was still absolutely furious at his husband for making their senpai watch over him. So, when the raven went to get a kiss from the greenette, he expertly dodged away from his husband just like when they were in high school.

Takao looked at their senpai and they just shrugged equally confused about the taller male's behavior. The green-haired male looked at his partner and huffed before plopping himself on the couch. Takao continued to try and get an intimate moment with his wife, however, the said wife was avoiding him at all cost.

"Shin-chan~ are you still mad about this morning~?"

"Oh...me mad? No...I'M FURIOUS AT THE FACT THAT YOU LEFT ME IN THE CARE OF THE SENPAI! I'VE STUDIED MEDICINE LONGER THAN YOU! I KNOW WHAT TO DO IF I HAD GONE INTO LABOR! HELL I COULDV'E GONE TO MY MOTHER AND SISTER FOR THE DAY"

"WELL WHAT IF I DIDN'T TRUST YOU TO STAY AT HOME BY YOURSELF. YOU'RE SO DANGER PRONE! ESPECIALLY IF ITS A BAD DAY FOR CANCERS! MAYBE IF YOU WERE A NORMAL PESON LIKE THE REST OF US, THEN MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS"

The room was deathly silent as Takao had finished his rant. He took a few breaths and realized what he said before he widened his eyes and stared at his wife. He reached a hand out towards his wife, but before he could touch the male, he ran (or shuffled) out of the room and up the stairs and into the master bedroom. The door slaming shut in the process.

He groaned and ran his hands over his face and plopped down on the couch. He was swore he was on the couch for 0.2 seconds before he was suddenly in the air. Then he lying on the ground in 0.01 seconds with a stinging cheek. He looked up and saw the ever furious Miyaji-senpai looking down at him with furry in his eyes.

"YA DAMNED PIPSQUEAK! I DON' CARE IF YA MARRIED TA THE GUY OR NOT. YA DON' EVER YELL AT 'IM. HE'S YER WIFE! I don't care what pisses ya off, but ya don't yell at him, especially when he's carrying yer kid"

Takao stared at his senpai before looking like a kicked dog. He sighed and nodded his head. He slowly got up from the ground and headed towards their bedroom. He listened for any noises and when he heard none, he knocked on the door. He listened for a few minutes and still heard nothing. He felt the panic build up before he forced the door opened and saw his wife on the floor, while clutching his middle.

"SHIN-CHAN!"

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

The other one that I wrote was a lot better than this one

i swear...and sorry if this feels rushed


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there!

Lazy/ tired/ dead authornim...here

Picking up from the last chapter...

This one sucks...it's like the ending piece for the last chapter so...yeah

ENJOY! (p.s- check chapters 2, 3, and 4 as well)

* * *

The MiraGen stared at the pregnant male as he had finished his story. The male looked at his friends with tears in his eyes and they all felt a pang to their heart and thought that they died (A/N: cause Midorima is just that cute).

"Please don't be mad at him. He understood that he was in the wrong and he apologized for it."

Akashi sighed in irritation and put his scissors back into his pocket (Nijimura saw them and took them away). Akashi looked at his long-time best friend and patted him on the back.

"It's fine Midorima, but it is still unacceptable that he's the very reason for why you're in the hospital"

Midorima sniffed and wiped his tears. "I know that but it's over now and he won't do it again"

Midorima looked at the rest of the rainbows and they all sighed in resignation and irritation. Aomine was the one to speak for the whole group. He pointed his finger at Midorima and said:

"Fine! We'll let him live for now but you had better tell us if this happens again, then Takao had better prepare himself for an ass whooping that he won't forget! No one messes with one of us and gets away with it alive!"

The other Miracles, for once, agreed with what the ganguro said. Midorima smiled at the people in the room, glad that he had wonderful, caring friends.

Midorima rubbed at his abdomen when he suddenly hissed and doubled over in pain. The rainbow people gathered around their friend in worry and threw questions at him. Midorima wasn't focusing on what they were saying. The only thing that was on his mind was the pain that came from his abdomen.

"Oi! Midorima, you ok?"

"Really Kagami...does he look ok to you?"

Kagami sighed "I guess not"

They heard the pregnant male groan again and turned to look at him. It only served to have their anxiety heighten even higher. The pregnant male had tears streaming down his face as he held his abdomen even tighter.

They were about to say something when the pink haired girl pushed them all out of the way.

"Midorin~ are you ok?!"

Midorima hissed through another wave of pain and shook his head.

"I think that the baby's coming"

* * *

Aww shiet!

Shiet and Drama about to go down next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Three updates in one day

They must look like shit...

I'm sorry if it does

(check chapters 2 - 5 before this one)

* * *

 _Last Chapter:_

 _They heard the pregnant male groan again and turned to look at him. It only served to have their anxiety heighten even higher. The pregnant male had tears streaming down his face as he held his abdomen even tighter._

 _They were about to say something when the pink haired girl pushed them all out of the way._

 _"Midorin~ are you ok?!"_

 _Midorima hissed through another wave of pain and shook his head._

 _"I think that the baby's coming"_

 _!~*~*~*~*~!_

The rainbow haired gang looked at their pregnant friend as if he had suddenly grew a second head. The room was deathly silent except for the noise that the green-haired male was making then...

 **AAAAHHHHHH!**

Midorima jumped at least 5 inches into the air and turned his head to look at his companions. At least half of them were running around the room or...maybe just Kise was running around the room.

A nurse barged into the room and asked what the shouting was about. She saw the green haired male hugging his abdomen and breathing heavily with the occasional wince. The nurse's eye widened in realization before she went in and kicked everyone out of the room. She shut the door behind her after a few more nurses rushed into the room.

The miracles stared at the door before making their way to the waiting room where they saw the Shuutoku senpais sitting and looking extremely guilty. Kuroko went over to them and made his presence known

"Ano, Midorima-kun is alright now, but we were just asked to leave the room because the baby is coming"

The seniors jumped at the phantom's presence but sighed in relief when they heard that he was alright. They took some more seconds before they processed the rest of the sentence.

"EH?"

The 3 seniors jumped up and looked at the teal head. Miyaji stepped forward and decided to speak for the three of them.

"Is he really going into labor?"

Kuroko nodded...then shrugged. "He thinks that he's going into labor, but we won't know until the doctor comes out and informs us about his condition."

The senpai nodded and sat back down on the chair as the other players took a chair and sat down to wait...

 ***45 minutes later***

The atmosphere in the waiting room was deathly tense as the rainbow-haired group were growing restless with each millisecond that went by. A doctor had emerged and went to the group. Everyone stood at the sight of the doctor and looked at him anxiously. The doctor knew that the director's son had very good friends judging by the way that everyone looked right now.

"He is going into labor right now and we're bringing him to labor and delivery until he's ready. We've also taken the liberty to inform the director and Kazunari-sensei of the situation and they'll both be there by the time you get there"

Everyone looked at the doctor and released the breath that they didn't know they were holding. Kuroko stepped forward and thanked the doctor. He smiled at the bluenette and walked away. When the doctor was out of view, the others hurried to the elevators and went down to the ward. They asked the person at the desk where Midorima was at and the receptionists told them that he was in room 350.

They got to the room and slammed the door open and saw the older Midorima and Takao. The greenette was lying on the bed with a slight blush on his face and his glasses were off. Takao was sitting next to him with a cold rag and looking at him worriedly.

"Don't worry Shin-chan...it's almost over"

* * *

Yo!

Birth scene or naw?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry...for the sake of time

Skipping the birth scene

And it will probably be short but I will go back to fix it later

* * *

The room was literally 5 feet away and yet they had to stop every 2 seconds because of the contractions. Takao was highly debating just picking his wife up and walking the rest of the way to the delivery room. At the pace they were going, he was pretty sure that the baby would pop out here, in the hallway, in front of everyone. That image was irritating him. He heard another whimper and turned to look at his wife.

Takao sighed heavily and picked his wife up bridal style and walked the rest of the way. Midorima spluttered in both embarrassment and pain as he was picked up by his smaller husband. He felt another contraction and wrapped his arms around his midsection before leaning into Takao's warm chest.

Takao frowned and sped up a little. He entered the room and placed his wife on the bed and sat down next to him. Takao grabbed his hand and sat down next to him.

"Let's greet our baby"

*In the waiting room*

"ROCK"

"PAPER"

"SCISSORS"

"SHOOT!"

Akashi and Kuroko stood facing each other with a serious look on their face. Akashi had paper and Kuroko had rock. Akashi smirked as everyone gaped at the boys.

"Heh...I knew it. I will always win no matter what"

They stared at the red head and gaped at him.

 _'Can no one beat him?!'_

"Yo! How's about challenging me Sei?"

Everyone looks and sees Nijimura smirking with his hands in his pocket. Akashi's face turned the same shade as his hair, but nodded anyway. Kuroko stood up and walked towards Kagami and looked at the couple.

"Ok, here we go"

"ROCK"

"PAPER"

"SCISSORS"

"SHOOT!"

At the last second, Nijimura stood up and kissed Akashi on the lips. Everyone gaped at the former captain and broke the kiss with a smirk. He looked down and covered Akashi's hand.

"Looks like I win Sei~"

Everyone looked down and saw Akashi had rock and Nijimura had paper. The rest of the teams stared on in shock to see that the emperor had lost. However, it was no shock to see that he lost against his husband. Nijimura stood up and hugged the shorter male and buried his face in his shoulders. No one wanted to seem to break the moment, but someone eventually did.

The ex-players looked up and saw Takao stumbling towards them with tears running down his face. The others stood and went towards him. Takao stopped crying long enough to hold up a peace sign and grin happily at them. He gestured everyone to follow him back to the room. Takao gently opened the door and everyone's breath caught in their throat. The megane-less male was leaning against the bed and held a tiny bundle in his arms.

He looked up and smiled at everyone. Takao couldn't take it and went back to his wife's side and wrapped both of his loves into his embrace. The ex-players decided to come back later and to give the family some alone time to bond with their baby. The family of 3 was left enjoying the serene moment to themselves with the greatest gift of man.

Little Hiroki Takao

* * *

Done

Thank you for putting up with this story and please do check out my other stories ^^

Thank you so much everyone *bows to everyone*


End file.
